Scruffy
' Scruffy' was a small Havanese breed dog owned by Jaiden in her childhood who appeared in "My Dog Stories". Scruffy was adopted as Jaiden's seventh birthday present after the death of Kaisha. Appearance Scruffy was a petite black Havanese dog with ruffled fur in places and head fur trimmed by Jaiden's mother to resemble a mohawk. History Scruffy was adopted from a dog rescue by Jaiden's father without the consent of his wife. While Jaiden's family did look at adopting a dog after Kaisha before, the decision to adopt one was never fully made. When Jaiden's father was holding the Havanese during the adoption process, the dog started to pee a little on his shirt. He tried to shift Scruffy away from his body, which caused him to get nervous and bite the human's hand. Jaiden's father attempt to move the dog into his other arm, which only made him bite once more. When Jaiden's father returned home, his thumbs were bleeding and his shirt was covered in pee. He then presented the dog to Jaiden as a present for her seventh birthday. Jaiden decided to name the dog Scruffy. Scruffy hated Jaiden's dad but loved her mom. He would follow Jaiden's mother everywhere and would sit in living room and do nothing when she was at work. Jaiden's family joked that Scruffy was a cat in a dog's body, due to his lazy lifestyle and refusal to come when called. When Jaiden and her brother were being dropped off at their elementary school, Scruffy would tag along and ride in the car with them. He would often stick his head out of the window, but, one day, he jumped out of the car while it was still moving and ran into a desert area. Jaiden was upset about Scruffy going missing throughout her school day. When she returned, the dog still had not been found. The family was worried about his safety due to the heat of the sun in Arizona and the coyotes that come out at night. Jaiden's mom started driving around with her daughter to find Scruffy, with Jaiden calling his name out of the window. As they were starting to lose hope, Scruffy started running towards them. Several years later, Jaiden's family, along with her grandfather, Opa, were driving home from visiting Jaiden's aunt in Tahoe and Scruffy was in the car as well. When they stopped at a gas station, Jaiden's mom handed Scruffy's leash to Opa to let the dog pee while she and Jaiden used the bathroom inside. While the two were in the restroom stall, Opa busted into the women's restroom and called for Jaiden's mother, causing her to see Scruffy's leash detached from the now missing dog. Jaiden and her mother ran out of the stall to go look for Scruffy. Outside of the station, Scruffy was running by the side of the road and several people at the gas station were trying to catch him. After a while, a white van came driving down the road and the driver noticed everyone chasing after Scruffy. The van turned sideways and opened the sliding door to catch Scruffy and return him to his family. At some point prior to the video, Scruffy passed away, which saddened Jaiden. Gallery Running Scruffy.png Scruffy Photo.png Scruffy Thumbnail.png Scruffy.png Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:One-Time Characters